The aims of this study are: 1) to improve the efficacy of chemotherapy in the treatment of metastatic melanoma with out increasing toxicity; 2) to determine the toxicity of the therapy by physical examination, clinical laboratory studies and by assessment of performance status; and 3) to assess the quality of response by evaluating the duration and sites of response to this therapy.